Hero's of time
by silver-sunshine-girl
Summary: sometimes hero's die. but there will always be a new beginning for each end. the inuyasha team will also have a new beginning in a new time. but they don't know it yet. one by one they shall awaken to defeat naraku but can old friends start new friendship
1. The Fall

Disclaimer: this shall apply to the whole story. Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me. I am just using it.

Hero's of time

Chapter 1: the fall

"MIROKU!!" a strangled scream cried out in the deep black night.

Sango watched as her intended was just struck through the heart from one of Naraku's vile tentacles. He was struck in the heart saving her. She had grown careless during the battle that they knew was going to be the final battle. Sango had thrown out her giant boomerang slaying thousands of lower demons that spilled out of Naraku's contaminated body. She paid no heed to Naraku himself, just his vermin, and now her one true love paid the ultimate price. And nothing would ever change it.

--

Kagome watched as her close friend lost his life for her sister. She ran over to Sango and tried to comfort her, but wasn't able to look her in the eye. It was partially her fault after all, if she had just paid attention more instead of just firing off random arrows she could have stopped _him_. But she was still so young and naïve. She was barely 17, hardly the age to be fighting for her life along with the lives of her friends and the future that she came from. Just to try and stop one psycho bad ass villain, who was a power hungry extremist.

Kagome cried for her lost comrade, and for the woman she had grown to see as a sister. They were 2 lovers who would be pulled apart by a mad mans desires. Just another in the line of them that _he_ had destroyed. Kagome was startled out of her reverie to hear the cry of a boy with long black hair and open violet eyes. 'oh no he can't' Kagome thought.

--

Inuyasha could not handle it anymore. He knew that something had gone wrong after he heard Sango's desperate cry of agony. It didn't matter anymore if this was his human night, he had to fight. After all, the 3 of them had been able to manage fighting while being human so he could too.

He rushed out of the little hut they had found and followed the sounds of fighting. He would need a weapon but that didn't really matter right now, all that really mattered was that he could hear the screams of a certain girl and he was so not pleased.

He got to the battle and almost fell over faint at what he saw. He screamed.

--

Miroku's blood and heart were spread all over the place. He had passed to the void and would not be coming back. Sango was extremely distraught. She screamed her voice mixing with the yell of Inuyashas.

She threw one of her smaller swords at Inuyasha to fight with and tried to charge at Naraku. Naraku shot one of his tentacles at Sango missing her by centimetres, but still chopping of all of her long brown hair of leaving it at her chin. Sango rounded back and tried to charge again but was stopped by Inuyasha. He ran at Naraku uttering his war cry.

--

Naraku watched in his sick amusement. Inuyasha's human night was when there was no moon in the inky sky. It seemed fitting that he would kill them all on the purest of black nights. And they would each die separately, to have more pain for them all. He had killed the monk, all he needed to kill was the half-breed, the slayer, and _her,_ the reincarnation. It would be fun and he would enjoy doing it.

Naraku watched almost lazily as a weak, human Inuyasha ran towards him. He shot out one of his tentacles and released a new demon towards the stupid miko girl. She would now have to save herself or Inuyasha and Naraku knew that she would save Inuyasha. Even if the half-breed couldn't tell that she loved him, Naraku could.

He watched as the girl foolishly shot at his tentacle and got attacked by his lowly demon. Now she had a large gash across her arm and it would be fatal. She would soon die from blood loss and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Inuyasha had turned back to look at the girl and Naraku took this as his chance to run to him and grab him by his neck.

--

Kagome screamed as she watched Naraku choke the life out of Inuyasha. Her right arm had almost been sliced off by the demon so she would only be able to use her bow one more time. If she shot now though she would end up hitting Inuyasha so it was either she killed him or Naraku did. She didn't have long to think because at the moment she started to lift her bow, Naraku tore his hand into Inuyasha gut and threw him to the side seeming to be satisfied that he had done his job.

All of the sudden Naraku tensed up and whirled around only to face the most precious and cursed human he knew.

Kikyou.

--

Kikyou had sensed that the final battle had finally come. She arrived to see Inuyasha gasping for air, death upon him, and the monk already killed. The two girls were still alive but by the looks of them it wouldn't be for much longer.

The slayer looked better out of the two. Her hair had been cut off and she had a few minor scratches with one major slice in her stomach.

Her reincarnation looked quite bad. She had several scratches and one deep gash on her left shoulder. It seemed ironic that her reincarnation would die of the same wound as she did, and involved with the same two men that she herself had been involved with. It was fate it seemed for her soul.

She peered at the vile creature called Naraku. He looked right back at her with mixed looks of love, hate, lust, and disgust.

"it appears you have been busy since the last time we met," she said icily. No one needed to ask to whom she was referring to. It would always be Naraku first.

"indeed I have Kikyou, seems that I can also say the same for you," her replied to the dead priestess chest area, "you have collected the rest of the jewel for me have you not?"

--

Inuyasha may have been dying but he still heard what he heard. Kikyou had been sent out to get jewel shards for the man that killed her. And the worst part of it was that she had agreed to it.

Inuyasha felt like his heart had been ripped out.

Inuyasha just watched as Kikyou walked up to Naraku and said a few hushed words to him. Apparently Naraku had not liked them because he raised his arm and slapped Kikyou in the face. She made absolutely no attempt to stop him.

Inuyasha used the last of his strength to get up and run towards her.

--

Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha ran towards Naraku and Kikyou. He was going to die. She knew it with every fibre of her being. And she was right.

--

Kikyou turned back to see Inuyasha running towards her and Naraku. 'fool' she thought. If he wanted to die so bad then let him. She would finally have her revenge and bring him to hell with her. Where he belonged.

Kikyou moved to the side as Naraku shot a tentacle piercing him yet again. Inuyasha's pain filled eyes looked up at Kikyou and he said, " you have doomed us all, and you have betrayed me. I shall see you in hell." he took a breath. " don't betray yourselves as well…"

And with the final gasp of air Inuyasha passed on to the afterlife.

--

Tears started to run down both Kagome and Sango's faces. Both had been watching, and both feeling helpless.

Kagome could not use her bow and arrows. Her left arm was almost useless now and she was still losing blood. Her bow was the only thing that she knew how to use. She could not physically fight. Not that she would want to try and take Naraku on with her fists. She would be done in an instant.

--

Sango knew that her boomerang was useless against Naraku. So far it had not worked. But Sango was the stubborn type decided to use what she had left. Her fists.

She rushed to Naraku attempting to punch him. He blocked her fist and decided that it would be fun to toy with her.

Sango came at him again with her fist. 'how predictable' Naraku thought as he went to block again. He didn't realize until he watched Sango duck down and trip popping out her sword on her arm and pinning him down with the sword to his throat.

" any last words," Sango inquired cockily.

" yes," Naraku replied with a smile, " get the hell off of me you stupid bitch!" he yelled the last part throwing Sango off of him with her landing with a thud. He then ran to her and snapped her arm with the sword so that it would be useless. He grabbed her sword and looked at her and said, " you don't get any last words," and decapitated her.

Three of the four were now dead. Only Kagome and Kikyou were left in the fighting field with Naraku.

As Naraku slew Sango, Kikyou had taken this as a chance. She quietly snuck up behind Kagome and said, "don't move and don't speak. Take this piece of the jewel. And burn it when you die for it will be soon, now run."

Kagome took no time to ask questions. She weakly got up and ran as fast as her slashed body would allow. She ran to the spot where Kirara was hiding and traveled to the village where this hell started.

--

Naraku admired his work and turned to finish off the little _miko_ and get the rest of the jewel.

He turned and his eyes fell on only one person. Kikyou.

"Where the hell is that stupid girl?" Naraku asked with fire in his eyes. His victory would mean nothing after all if he could not destroy them all.

"you!" he suddenly exclaimed looking at Kikyou. "where did you send her, where is she and her part of the jewel!"

Kikyou just calmly looked at Naraku and said, "she has left, she took the jewel piece that she had and she took mine as well. We shall keep you from taking complete control of the worlds. But don't worry Naraku, she'll die very soon," Kikyou laughed a little, " oh and Naraku, good bye." at these words Kikyou took one last look around the world she was brought back to and sighed. Death would finally be welcome. She looked up at the sky and released the souls of the young maidens that she took, and her clay body fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Kikyou had finally died.

--

Naraku was angry, happy, and sad all at once. This is what was making him so disgusted with himself at the moment, it only showed how his human side, how Onigumo, was still inside of his heart.

He walked up to her ashes and looked for the jewel piece, knowing that he wouldn't find it. As he approached the ashes, a strong pure light lifted from the ashes. It was the soul that was part of that other girl. Naraku smiled evilly. The soul would try and find the right body to return to. So now all he had to do was follow it to find that girl.

--

Kagome had finally made it back to the village. She had to see Shippo, and Kirara, and Kaede. She had half of the jewel and Naraku had the other. She had to get to the last of the people that mattered to her. She was to die. It was her destiny. Her soul was to be always killed by Naraku.

Kagome ran into Kaede's and looked around. Shippo ran to her and started to cry. He could smell death on her, and not just her own, he also smelt the death of the others. He embraced Kagome's leg. She couldn't help it. The sight of this little boy crying for her was absolutely heart-wrenching. She grabbed him with her good arm and whispered in his ear "shippo I love you soo much, please don't cry for me, I'll never be far away from you, ok? Because if you love me too, I'll be inside your heart. Ok honey?" she finished. She loved him just like a son and she just hoped that he would grow up fine.

"ma-mama," Shippo stuttered out. It was the first time he had ever called her mama, " I love you, don't leave.." he started to cry even more. Kagome just started making shushing sounds to calm him, she had to try and keep control, because she couldn't cry in front of him.

--

Kaede walked in on the emotional scene between Kagome and Shippo. She could see how this was. Kagome had such a maternal instinct. It was common for a priestess to have it but Kagome felt it so much more then others did. It may have been because she was from a different time, or maybe it was just that her heart was so pure and clean. Who knew.

Kaede coughed and looked at Kagome. She was injured very badly. In the same spot as Kikyou.

Kagome got up and came towards her cradling the little kitsune in her arm. When she got to Kaede she put Shippo down an told him to go and play with Kirara. He agreed and told Kagome how much he loved her and how much he would miss her. She kissed him on the cheek and Shippo left.

Kagome looked at Kaede and said, " I can't believe that I am going to say this," she sighed, " burn this part of the jewel with my body. I don't have a lot of time left."

Kaede didn't know what to say. 52 years ago her older sister Kikyou had said the exact same thing. Kagome held out half of the jewel piece to Kaede and staggered forwards towards the doorway. She would die out there and she knew it.

--

As soon as Kagome got outside a pure white light came pelting towards her and entered her body. 'so Kikyou's dead now' Kagome thought. Now with her expanded spiritual powers she would have a chance at killing Naraku. Except that she was to die. She took a few last breathes and fell unconscious.

Kaede started to gather up wood for Kagome's cremation. She quickly gathered the wood and put the half of the Shikon No Tama over Kagomes chest. Just as she was going to light the fire an evil presence came towards the village. All of the sudden Kagomes body started to glow and a huge blast of pure energy escaped from her body setting up an impenetrable barrier around the village and the well and the god tree. No evil would be able to penetrate it. They would all be safe thanks to Kagome. Kaede said another prayer and set the wood ablaze.

--

A/N: so this was the first chapter… what do you think about it? Is it good? Bad?? I can't really tell so please review. Anything you want. Good or bad.

Thanks,

Silver-sunshine


	2. Familiar yet unfamiliar

Hero's of time

Chapter 2: familiar yet unfamiliar

A young girl with long raven hair suddenly awoke from a freighting dream filled with death and prophecies. She looked around the shabby room that she was in and started to wonder where she was. Se then realized she didn't even know who she was.

She got up and looked in the little mirror and studied her features. She had long bouncy raven hair, with deep dark brown doe eyes. She had pale skin but it only added to the beauty that she was. The girl started to look around trying to find any clue to whom she was. She noticed how the room was quite beaten down with small walls coloured in a beige type paint that had been peeling. The bed that she had woken up on was actually just a single mattress with a course blanket and small pillow. There was also a tiny dresser that looked like it held only the bare minimum amount of clothes. What kind of person would live in a room like this? The girl thought.

The girl looked at the small dresser again and seen a little picture of her and an older looking woman of whom she looked like. The girl turned the photo around and it said 'Kagome and mom'. so her name was Kagome. It was a nice enough name she supposed.

Kagome walked out of her room and looked around at her surroundings. She was greeted by dingy off white walls to a narrow hall that lead to a beat up pair of stairs. There were no decorations in the hall at all. No pictures or little tables that didn't have a meaning. Nothing.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see a woman over the stove making some food. She wondered who this woman was. So she asked, "ummm, excuse me, but could you tell me who you are?"

The woman turned around and was greeted by the face of the woman from the picture. Her 'mother' maybe? The woman replied, "are you ok Kagome? Or are you trying to joke with me?" she had quite a confused look upon her face. What was wrong with Kagome?

Kagome sized up this woman and decided that she was her mom. She didn't know by memory, it was just a feeling she had. A feeling of a bond that was very deep.

"are you my mother?" Kagome finally asked. The woman nodded and Kagome ran to her embraced her mother and started to cry. " oh I'm sorry but I wasn't sure, I woke up this morning and everything in my head was gone. I have absolutely no memories at all. I had no idea who I am or how I got here or who my family was."

She kept sobbing and her mother looked at her. What could have caused her daughter to just wake up with out her memories? Was she ever going to get them back? Mikori had too many questions racing through her head, but her baby's safety came first, along with her ease of mind. "shh honey it is okay we'll do everything we can to make this better I promise.

Kagome nodded and let more silent tears run down her face.

_One year later_

For the most part Kagome had gotten most of her memories back. One of the first one's she got back was why everything was all beat up and old, why most of the houses in this place were so run down.

It was because of a vile man who had become overlord of the country around 500 years ago. He had fought in a catastrophic battle and ultimately winning. He had changed all the stories on this event to make him appear to be the 'good' one of the battle and the four that he massacred was only done to save the future. Because they were evil.

'Some future' Kagome thought looking around as she walked towards her school. Kagome couldn't help the shudder that she received whenever she thought of the overlord. For some reason she always had a strong feeling of revulsion and disgust when it came to this man. She didn't even know what he looked like or what his name was but she knew that whatever power he possessed it didn't belong to him. She had always felt some kind of tug towards it; like it could release her.

As she got to school she sighed. It was soo very boring here. She had tons of friends she supposed. It was just that hey were slightly annoying. Kagome had noticed this after she was reintroduced into school. She had been out for three months but found it easy enough to catch up. Even in math which was her worst subject. She had a bizarre feeling of doing this before.

"Kagome!" came the sing-song voices of Kagome three closest friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were nice girls but Kagome just felt like she couldn't really relate to them. They were in the same type of homes as Kagome, but she always felt just a little detached from them. Well to be honest everyone was in the same type of home as Kagome, that was just how this world was.

"Did you hear about the new student that we have?" Eri questioned.

"yeah I heard that it is a boy who is supposed to be in our grade." Yuka added.

"And I hear that he was kicked out of his last school because he was continually harassing the female students and never paying attention in class." Ayumi added a little worried. Kagome pondered this. Well maybe this new boy would be interesting. Kagome looked down at her uniform that she and every other girl was wearing; a short green skirt and a smaller sailor shirt with a red scarf. Geez the new boy would love it here.

The four girls headed off to their homeroom class and sat down waiting patiently for their teacher to come in. He came in and asked the class to settle down with a wave of his hand.

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today, his name is Houshi Miroku." a boy of their age walked in the class he was tall and had a slight tan on his skin. He wore his hair a but longer then the average boy and had it tied back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He was wearing the boys uniform and he didn't look the least bit nervous, more excited to be here. Kagome kind of thought he was a weirdo. The boy turned his attention to Kagome and she gasped at his whole face. Suddenly her vision went very black

--

'_Miroku, I know you aren't evil or else you would have tried to kill all of those villagers'_

'_would such a beautiful woman such be willing to bear my child?' _

'_what! No! no! no!' a beautiful man yelled at him._

'_are you scared?'_

'_about what?"_

'_you know, your wind tunnel sucking you in?'_

'_not as much as accidentally sucking her in.' Kagome completely understood._

'_let me guess, we will be staying in the richest house which also happens to be cursed?'_

'_yep!'_

'_yay! A decent bath.'_

'_how much of it do we have?'_

'_we only have a quarter of it…'_

'_the final battle is drawing near you know.'_

'_I know Miroku, I know.'_

--

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Kagome suddenly snapped awake after her weird dream. It was all revolved around a single boy who she felt was not a boyfriend or anything but an extremely close friend with the exact same name as this new student. "Kagome do you need to go to the nurses office?" the teacher asked.

Kagome blushed and remembered that she was at school. It had been a long time since she had gotten any memories back so it was just slightly unsettling to get some back now. "No sir, I'm fine I just got a memory back…"she finished lamely.

"alright then, Houshi, go sit next to Kagome over there." Miroku approached the girls and had an odd look on his face with Kagome, she noticed that he has wearing an arm brace with beads on it, on his right arm. He sat down and continued to stare at Kagome.

--

Miroku was quite shocked to see that there were so many beautiful girls in the class but the most beautiful had to be this Kagome girl. She had a sense of mystery to him and that was what he loved so much. He noticed that she knew he was staring at him and so he did what came naturally. Slapped a huge silly grin on his face and said, "would you be willing to bear my children?" he felt a huge a twinge of déjà vu. He decided to ignore it for now and think about it later.

The Kagome girl looked extremely confused. Miroku expected this, all the girls were confused when asked. He just couldn't help himself it was his natural instinct to ask all the pretty girls.. He kept looking at Kagome expecting an answer. The answer he got was not one expected. The girl started to laugh.

This was quite a new experience for Miroku. The other girls either got really mad when he asked or got really shy or feminist on him. Not once had he been laughed at. Oh well life was full of surprises.

The teacher noticed that Kagome was laughing and asked her to settle down. She complied with his request and started to keep in the laughter. Miroku decided then and there that he wanted to be friends with this girl no matter what. It just felt like it was meant to be.

--

Kagome could not help herself, it was exactly like her memories, and when she started to laugh to felt truly free. Better then she had in months. After she calmed down she decided that she wanted to have this guy around. After all she must have already known him from somewhere to have gotten those memories. The teacher started to speak after Kagome finished her musings.

"Today class we shall go over the battle fought over 500 years ago by our great Leader and the four evil ones. It is said that with great power he got rid of this evil plaguing the country.." the teacher began. The whole class groaned. They had to go over the legend of how their demon lord saved them all at least once a week. This was so that no one would get any ideas and think to try and go against him.

"the great lord had been battling with the four evil ones for only two years when he brought them to their downfall. The evil ones were trying to use the Shikon no Tama for evil surges of power to try and get rid of all the good that was around. Each had a huge vendetta that they felt they must complete."

--

Miroku was a little surprised. He hadn't heard this story before and it seemed quite interesting. So he wondered why everyone else seemed to hate it.

" now as we all know the great Lord had over half of the jewel while the evil ones had only a quarter of it while the dead priestess Kikyou claimed to be out for him getting it. But she ended up betraying the Lord and giving it to the evil ones."

Miroku had a question; why didn't these evil one's have names? He decided to find out. "Umm sir," Miroku nervously put his hand up, "I was just wondering who exactly these evil ones are? You just keep referring to them like this and it is just a tad confusing."

"you have never heard this story before Houshi?" the teacher asked surprised. Everyone had to know this story. It was the law of this country.

"Well sir, I just moved to this country so I am not really aware of the stories and traditions here." Miroku finished.

"Well the evil ones don't really have names, more of titles for each individual. The first of the group was a hanyou. He was said to be the son of the demon lord of the west, known to be a vicious human killer and women rapist. The hanyou feeling cheated out with life of being only half a demon, decided to try and steal the jewel to make himself a full cold-blooded demon. He tricked many women on his path to the jewel with his God-like looks. Women instantly fell for his long silver hair and his deep amber eyes. This is how he got the miko Kikyou to hand the jewel to him. He tricked her to fall in love with him, told her that he would turn human for her, this was he lie. He stole the jewel from her and gave her a fatal wound. She ran after him for the jewel and pinned him to the Goshinboku, casting him in an eternal slumber and died. She could not kill him."

"then sir," Miroku started, "how did he get out? Wasn't it supposed to be an eternal slumber?" the class nodded their agreement, they usually only heard the boring part of the story.

"well I'll be saving that part for last.." the teacher started, "it really is the most exciting part.."

Miroku adopted his silly grin and asked, "well then sir were there any girls n this group?"

"Why yes there were 2. One was a demon slayer by trade. She ended up betraying her whole village and killed them for power for her demon lover. After the deed was done, a stray villager attacked her lover and killed him. Enraged she continued to go around and kill, eventually meeting up with the other 3."

"what did she look like?"

"she had long chestnut brown hair and a golden tanned body. She had large brown eyes. She looked extremely innocent but was anything but. In the final battle the lord ended up cutting off her waist length hair up to her shoulders. In her rage she got careless and got killed."

Miroku was envisioning this girl. He could form a perfect picture of her and he felt his heart clench. Why would that happen? He was confused to say the least but he wanted to know the rest of the story. "So what about the other 2?"

"Well the other male of the group was a corrupted monk. The lord had cursed his family with a gaping hole in their right hand that would grow and eventually consume them. He was almost as tall as the hanyou with medium length onyx hair, and deep blue eyes. He was angry at the lord for cursing his family and would go around taking the innocence of young maidens. He met up with the first two evils and instantly tried to get at the other girl. He found out that they were to kill the lord and so teamed up with them. When the demon slayer came he made her his lover and they were to be married in a dark way after they 'killed' the lord."

Miroku looked down at himself. He had medium length onyx black hair and deep blue eyes with the tanned skin. And apparently he wasn't the only one to notice. The girl from before was also looking at him with a look that screamed 'oh my gosh you are him.' he looked around and no on else seemed to notice him. Thank God. He didn't want to people to think he was an evil warlord bent on destroying the lord.

"now the final of the four was the one to set the evil hanyou free. She was a dark priestess and she was also the youngest of the group, starting her rein of terror at the young age of 15. First off this was extremely uncommon as woman did not rise to power. They were always behind a man. But the lord has claimed that she was their leader, the one that kept them together. She was said to be beautiful beyond compare. Even the priestess Kikyou could not match up to her looks. Her large doe like eyes were the first feature to stand out. The were said to be swirling orbs of a deep brown and blue and were so entrancing. She had a body of a goddess. And young as she was you can only imagine how she would have grown. By 17 when she died she had half the demon population after her for a mate. Whether it be her ivory skin, or her waist length raven black hair it didn't matter for she was gorgeous."

'hmm gorgeous girl, sounds like my type!!' Miroku thought. He looked over at that Kagome girl and his eyes almost shot out of their sockets. She looked exactly like the woman the teacher was describing. Although this girl was only 16 she could be an exact copy except for the eyes. This girl clearly had just brown eyes and had no look of evil n them at all, although now they had a slight look of fear and almost recognition. Who knew where that came from who knew. And apparently Miroku was not the only one to notice the resemblance this time.

"Wow! Kagome your appearance sounds exactly like this girl!" a girl with a headband in her hair said.

"yeah like almost to a T Higurashi." a boy in the class called out. Soon everyone was agreeing that the leader of the greatest evil of all time looked just like a girl in there class. The girl meekly tried to tell them that no, she wasn't some beautiful girl, just average, but no one heard a word she said. Except Miroku.

The teacher called for the class to calm down and soon everyone did, but couldn't help throwing a glance towards Kagome every now and then. The teacher continued with the story.

"the four finally had had enough and wanted supreme power and searched out for the jewel which they had a quarter of, and the lord, he had half of it. The other quarter of the jewel found it's way to the final battle with the help of the revived clay body of the miko Kikyou. Kikyou though still harbouring feeling for the hanyou gave it to them so that each had half the jewel. The lord killed the other 3 before he got distracted and the dead miko turned traitor and gave it to the evil miko. The evil miko took it and ran away from her fallen comrades to the village where the battle started. She died from wounds to her body and set up a force field so strong that the lord could not come and take the jewel from her before she was burned with it. The whole village and forest, known as Inuyasha's forest became secluded in the force field and to this day no one has stepped foot inside. It is now called an Eden, where even our dark lord, for yes he has grown dark, may not step foot."

--

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing for the simple fact that before the teacher even said the words she knew what they would be. Somehow she knew the story without ever hearing it before. She was now so confused. The teacher caught her attention though when he mentioned something about a prophecy.

"now as I have said before there was a start of a prophecy that no one knows the rest of. All we have is the first verse of it;

_Four hero's killed in battle_

_Shall awaken again with the key._

This is al-" all of the sudden he was interrupted by the new boy in a trance like state saying two more lines.

"_First shall be the wise one who's heart is true,_

_Who is a holy one, but has been cursed with a doom._" Miroku snapped out of it and looked around. 'poor thing' Kagome thought. 'first day and he's been ousted already. She suddenly felt the words and they rang truth. She all of the sudden got this giant urge that their lord was the true evil one and the villains from the story were really the good ones. She started to feel extreme bouts of loss and passed out with the pain.

--

A/N: ok so what do you think?? Sorry if it was kinda boring but I wanted her to at least meet with him and for you to see how their world sees the battle from before. There is more to the prophecy as I already have it written out. I have a general idea of how this story will go but I am writing it as I go along. So anyways please review because I so far only have one and that makes me a little sad, because I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews. Thanks or reading (it will get better!)

Silver-sunshine


	3. The Well's Light

Hero's of Time

Dedicated to Loved Forever for being my only reviewer! Thank you so much!

Chapter 3: The Well's Light

"_KAGOME!!" a young boy called running towards a well at the beautiful woman sitting on it._

"_why hello Shippo, how are you today? And where is everyone else?" she asked the little boy._

_The little red-haired boy jumped onto Kagome's lap and said, "Well Inuyasha is off sulking, and Sango and Miroku were talking, when Miroku grabbed her and she smacked him with her boomerang." Shippo finished snuggling into Kagome a bit more. He really did love her._

"_Oh I see," Kagome gave a little giggle. The innocence of children was quite intriguing._

_A loud rustle from the bushes caused Kagome to go stiff. She placed Shippo behind her and picked up her bow and notched in an arrow. She raised it to the bush and said "show yourself."_

_Out came a young boy of about 11 with dark chestnut hair and brown eyes. He also had quite a few freckles splashed across his plump face. It was Sango's little brother, Kohaku. _

_Kagome had to stifle a cry. This poor boy was still under the control of _him_. Kohaku had the dead look in his eyes that said it all. Kagome watched as Kohaku took a few steps towards her and then stop. He looked at her and Shippo behind her and said, "my master wants you to take your place beside him. He believes that with you as his mate, you would be able to take over everything in this world. He needs that half-piece of the jewel you have." Kohaku finished and looked at Kagome for confirmation or not. He hoped that it would be the first, he did not feel like getting punished with past memories._

_Kagome looked at him and had tears running down her face. She wished that she could stop him from his fate with Naraku but knew that at this time she could not. If she took his piece of the jewel he would die and Sango would be devastated, but if she sent him back he would be tortured and used by Naraku. " I'm sorry Kohaku, but I can't go with you and I will never be Naraku's mate. He can die for what he has done to all those innocent people and I will make sure it will be me who does it."_

"_Then you die," Kohaku merely said having a large hoard of low-level demons come out from the forest and attack. Kagome kept loading her bow and kept shooting at the demons. _

"_Shippo get out of here and get help!" she screamed, killing 3 more demons with her spiritual energy. Using it caused a toll on her body and she soon would have troubles standing if she didn't get help soon she would pass out and di…._

"_KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled rushing between her and a demon charging at her. He killed it using his iron rever soul stealer. He then took out his tessiga and killed the rest of the demons with his wind scar._

_After the demons were killed Inuyasha whipped around to yell at Kagome, " KAGOME HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO-" he started when Kagome looked up at him her eyes blank. He stopped yelling and grabbed her as she started to fall._

"_I-I'm s-s-so sor-ry," she whispered and then fell completely unconscious._

--

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" a voice asked.

"I think it has to do with her memory," another, deeper voice said, "she has been like this since she turned 15. On that very day she woke up with absolutely no idea about her whole life before. It is actually very sad. She is quite an intelligent girl. Gifted I'd say." the second voice continued with admiration. Kagome opened her eyes. When had anyone spoken about her with admiration? She turned around to see who was speaking. It was her homeroom teacher, Mr. Kitsuna. He had auburn hair and bright green eyes. He almost looked like that little boy from her dream… 'oh well' she thought, 'worry about it later'.

Mr. Kitsuna looked behind him and seen that Kagome was awake. "Ah good, your awake!" He exclaimed. He moved out of the way and the new boy Miroku was standing right behind him. "gave the whole class quite a fright. Passing out again!" he said with a large smile. "Miroku here brought you to the nurses office hours ago. And he has been here all day, right beside you. I assume it was because he got all weird with the prophecy." Mr. Kitsuna chuckled. "you would get along fabulously with my father. He is very interested in that little story. Knows it better than anyone else I have ever talked to."

Kagome just continued to stare. 'So what' were her first thoughts, 'who cares about your father..'. but somewhere deep inside she also thought, 'I want to see his father more then anything,' this voice continued to scream at her including things that were not very pleasant to hear. 'great,' said the calmer voice, 'you have serious problems when you start to yell at yourself' Kagome continued to "ignore" herself when she asked, "Umm excuse me sir, but what time is it?"

Mr. Kitsuna looked up from his own ranting and said to her, "well it is about 4:30 in the afternoon." and he looked at her seeing the apparent fear she had on her face, "Don't worry, I called your mother and said you would be staying at school for a little while. I told her you were such a delight today by talking back to me that I simply had to keep you here and have a pleasant conversation on morals and what not. I think she found it rather amusing, I know our new friend here sure did." Mr. Kitsuna clapped Miroku's back and laughed causing Miroku himself to let out the laugh he had currently been trying to stifle. They both continued to laugh for about 3 minutes, each of which caused the pressure point on Kagome's head to grow. She snapped.

"You know what Sir, you are extremely aggravating, you act like a little kid. You remind me of when Inuyasha and Shippo would fight!!" then she stopped yelling. Who was Inuyasha? Or Shippo? She couldn't remember ever meeting anyone by those names before in her life.

Mr. Kitsuna just smiled. "well my dear Kagome, everyone acts a little childish now and again, even you. Before you lost your memories you were quite the little prankster and you enjoyed to get into trouble. This past year has been like heaven although you have been distancing yourself from most of the people that were your friends. No shame though, I like the newer you. Much more serious and mature." he gave her a little wink.

Kagome blushed a little at her teacher's semi-kind words. She also kept opening and closing her mouth completely ignoring Mr. Kitsuna and Mirokus laughs. Never once in this past year had she ever taken her serious by the book teacher to A: laugh and joke so much and B: know almost exactly what she has been feeling. He was perceptive and Kagome decided that she would have to watch herself around this man.

Kagome glanced over at the new boy, Miroku, to see his brows furrowed in with a perplexed look. She found this kind of rude and asked, "excuse me but what are you staring at?" it took a few seconds for him to respond. 'he must be slow' she thought.

"Well my sweet lady," he started gallantly, "you just seem so very familiar to me, it is in your eyes you see." he chuckled a little bit at his own words, and continued, "I could almost swear that you and I have met before, but I would most certainly remember one such as yourself. Gorgeous hair, skin, legs. Ahhh." he finished with a sigh, plastering is goofy grin. Kagome just couldn't help it she started to laugh so hard and loud, people down the hall were looking around for the sound. It was magical.

--

Mr. Kitsuna just watched with a little glimmer of hope. They were laughing together, having some fun. These were the first forms of the bond of friendship. They would after all need each other if his suspicions were correct of who they were. The Miroku boy did know the second line of the prophecy.

"well I think I shall leave you two alone for now. Higurashi you may go home if you like, have a good night you two." he waved good-bye and left the room. He could not wait until he would see his father next. He had so much to tell him, and was sure that he would be very glad.

--

Kagome and Miroku stopped laughing after a while and looked at each other with a slightly awkward silence. Kagome was the first to break it.

"So.. Umm.. Miroku.. What do you, er, think of our school?" she finished somewhat lamely.

"well the fist class was slightly exciting I suppose," Miroku said placing a finger on his chin in mock thought. " there was a girl who collapsed after I made a fool of myself with some prophecy, thus taking more attention on herself, and leaving my tiny blunder unnoticed." he smiled and gave a thumbs up to the room. Kagome snorted with laughter and soon both she and Miroku were laughing again.

"you know what Miroku? I like you! You're funny!" Kagome said after she had stopped laughing.

"thanks Kagome, I like you too," and it was true. Unfourtunetly he liked Kagome in a different way then she meant. She was very cute and it had been a long time that he had liked any one at all.

"well we should probably leave school now unless we want to be stuck here or something." Kagome said. Miroku nodded and sat up waiting for Kagome to do the same. After she got up he followed her out the door through the schools off white walls lined with lockers of blue yellow and green, their 'fresh' school colours.

"Sooo…?" Miroku started up nervously, "umm, do you want to hang out some time? Like maybe now or whatever. You could meet my parents and see my new home" he had finished with a little blaze of red on his face and started to rub his neck when Kagome didn't answer right away. He instantly regretted asking. Things were going to fast, he would have to be patient.

Kagome was a little shocked by his question. She barely knew him and she was being invited to his home. She just looked at him. He started to get redder as the moments passed, just willing her to say something.

"umm, Miroku I'm sorry but I don't think that would be good to do right now. I mean I have my homework and I have to help my mother and grandfather around the shrine. Umm maybe another time though ok?" Kagome decided to try and be diplomatic. She still wanted to be friends with Miroku but she wanted to get to know him before she got to know his parents.

"Well good bye Miroku, see you tomorrow!" Kagome quickly said and rushed of towards her home.

Miroku just sighed. He would just have to try again some other time.

Kagome rushed into her door and closed it tightly behind her. She always hated the walk home. The homes all around were just so run down and broken, and the awkwardness with the new kid made it just a little worse.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called out, "Souta, gramps!" she continued calling while walking around her slightly run down home. She made it into the kitchen, and sat down at the rickety table. The room was a pale yellow, only from age and was peeling around the frames of the doors. Kagome knew her house was only a little better then her friends homes, and the area in a 10 mile radius all looked a little better then the rest, although no one knew why.

Kagome left the kitchen and looked around the rest of the house. She looked in all of the bland rooms of her home and seen no one. She went back to the kitchen and felt a little dumb because there was a note on the fridge for her.

_Kagome,_

_We had to get reassigned in the system. Our citizenship has been expired and we went to get it redone. I took gramps and Souta with me for safety. Please please please, stay inside and lock the doors. There will be no need to do your chores tonight. Do not answer the phone, or the door. I want you to stay safe. I already closed all the blinds in the house but try to stay away from the windows. Thank you honey and we will be home by 8:00._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

Kagome decided to go up to her room and start her homework. She miss d a lot today and would definitely need to catch up.

'curse this evil math,' she thought after 3 hours of working on her homework. She stretched up and looked towards her window, and then looked back down at her homework.

Her head snapped back up.

There was a blue light shinning through her makeshift curtains. Kagome couldn't contain her curiosity and got up to take one little peek through the window. She feel back in surprise. The blue light was coming from the well house.

--

A/N: ok I know that I do suck at putting out chapters.. Sorry.. But it is not like many people are reading this anyways…

Ok for the next time

Silver sun


	4. Awake

Hero's of Time

Chapter 4: Awake

For Kagome it had been a long night. She had hardly any sleep continuously tossing and turning going over the events of what had happened. It was something much to odd to tell anyone at all.

--

Mr. Kitsuna was a curious man by nature. His naturally inquisitive mind made it hard for him to not try and figure out why Kagome looked like a zombie on her feet. He also noticed that there was a little piece of pink jewel around her neck, although it looked like there may have been only one quarter of the tiny sphere.

He also was an observant man. He took notice in the fact that the new student Miroku would glance over at the girl and stare at the little jewel around her neck as well. No other student of his had take any notice of it other then one of Kagome's friends saying it was too bad it was broken because it would have been prettier as a whole jewel.

Mr. Kitsuna sighed and decided that he would continue with the lesson on the fall of the four comrades.

Mr. Kitsuna also thought he was funny.

He chuckled and said aloud to the class, "Miroku, would you be so kind as to stop staring at Kagome and tell me where we left off yesterday after you so rudely interrupted us?"

--

Miroku had been taking what he thought were discreet looks at the Kagome girl. He could not help staring. She was just so beautiful. And she was wearing something around her neck that sparkled, but he couldn't see what it was.

Then Mr. Kitsuna called on him to retell the story from yesterday and then also put in that he had interrupted the lesson.

"haha well sir it was most disgraceful that I should have interrupted yesterday, but I felt that maybe it would be a good addition to the prophecy." he continued to retell what had been said the day before and ended with the prophecy.

"And so the prophecy was: _Four hero's killed in battle_, _shall awaken again with the key, first shall be the wise one who's heart is true, who is a holy one but is cursed with a doom._"

"Now, that last part is debatable," Mr. Kitsuna said to Miroku. "There is no proof anywhere that can state whether or not that is the second part of the prophecy. In fact before yesterday you did not even know that this prophecy existed."

Kagome looked at the teacher and decided to speak out. "Sir I believe that what Houshi said was part of the prophecy. I don't know why but I feel that it belongs there, that those words are true." she finished and looked back out the dreary window as she was before and was silenced.

"Hmm ok then class, since two people seem to believe that this is part of the prophecy we'll just say it is." Mr. Kitsuna decided that if you couldn't beat your enemies you should join them.

"Now class I want a 2000 word essay on why you believe the evil ones failed, why they were destroyed by our lord. It will be handed in in two week's time with a rough copy. That is all." Mr. Kitsuna dismissed the class and packed up all of his supplies and left the school yard.

Mr. Kitsuna got to the creaky subway, and caught the train just in time. It was times like this that he wished he had a car. Unfourtunetly only the extremely wealthy could afford things like cars, and a insignificant teacher was not part of the extremely wealthy.

The radio was on in the train and the slight murmur of the news could be heard over the buzz of the conversation, _" In other news, 3 young girls aged 15-17 have been reported missing. All are of medium stature and have black hair and brown eyes. Anyone pertaining information as to there whereabouts of theses young girls please contact the authorities." _

The report went on with more news about the current wars happening and anything else of importance. Mr. Kitsuna barely paid any attention to the news as he waited to get off at his stop. He had to get home soon. He had some news.

He got off at his stop and walked down the drug infested, sex ridden road to number 21. He kicked a couple making out off his lawn and cringed his nose.

When he got inside he threw his keys into a little bowl by the door and relocked the padlock on the door, then walked towards his living room. He was very excited to confirm his fathers suspicions.

"Well, did anything happen today?" A man with light orange almost blonde hair asked.

"Both children have decided to stick with the second part of it. It almost seems to be as if they don't notice that they are doing it. Kagome actually was zoned out for the whole day, until the prophecy came around, by which time she came around and totally agreed with the Houshi."

"Ah good those two will need each other if they are to succeed later on. I wonder when the others will arrive." the man said.

"Father do you know what is going to happen? I mean who these people are? I just want to know what the deal is with them! And why is it that you seem to know Kagome's personality better then I when you haven't even met her!" Mr. Kitsuna exclaimed.

"All in good time my son, all in good time," his father answered and walked up the creaking stairs to his bedroom.

--

Miroku was sitting in his new room idly staring at the wall, and thinking about Kagome. He had been very interested in all the rumours about her at school. They said things like how she lost her memory the day she turned 15, and since then she would have little flashes of things that made no sense. She would believe that she lived in the feudal era and worked with these other people, always collecting something.

It was strange. It was abnormal. But it seemed no matter how strange it seemed to Miroku, he could not stop thinking about her.

He had only known her for 2 days, but he knew that he somehow was supposed to be part of her life, and that she was supposed to be part of his. The more he thought about it though, the more uncomfortable it seemed to make him feel. First off he was thinking like a girl, and that was so not cool. He was just slightly ashamed that he could even think like that. Although it would help him out with the ladies.

There was though however another thing wrong with his new found 'feelings'. they seemed strange to him. He felt like he shouldn't really like her like that. It was almost like he belonged to someone else and she too belonged someone else. He was not sure what to think.

He continued to sort out his little conundrum. He was just getting somewhere when all of the sudden a sharp shooting pain shot straight up his right arm and settled right back down on his hand. He turned his hand palm up and was shocked to see a faint line in the shape of a circle. He reached his other hand over to touch it. When his finger grazed the line, a light erupted inside the circle and he was brought down under.

--

Kagome had taken her time to get home. Usually she took as little time as possible when walking home by herself. Bad things happened to people who dillydallied in the streets. The world was too full of hate and pettiness for people to be carefree and trusting.

Right now though Kagome didn't care. She continued to walk at her slow pace, dreading every step that took he closer to her home. It was hopeless though. Her traitorous feet had brought her home, much too quickly for her tastes. She walked in a large arch trying to get as far away from the well and God tree. After what had happened the night before she didn't want anything to do with it. She wasn't crazy.

--

"_heehee oh Miroku, we would be honoured to bear your children," the two young maidens said one of them placing her small hand on his forearm. The man was wearing the traditional monk _ _wear and had a glove like purple scarf surrounded by blue beads._

"_oh why thank you, you beauti-," the man started. He was interrupted by the most lovely of beings hitting him over the head with a large boomerang. It hurt a lot. But that didn't matter, he would take the pain for this angel. She was his reason to be after all, "oh my dear, I was just here asking these young women if they had anything to do, or have any information on the demon, I" and then he was stopped. It was rather hard to ignore the slap of 3 different women._

"_You lecher, how could you ask us that if you already had a wife?" the first girl asked_

"_Ya, we're so sorry my lady we did not know he was involved," the other girl said looking down in shame._

_--_

"_Oh come now, you must marry me once this is all over," the man from before was talking. He was asking the most beautiful woman in the world to marry him. Miroku was impressed and hoped that she would say yes. He didn't really want to look at the man, there was too much familiar about him, and Miroku knew he never dressed like hat before in his life._

"_Miroku , I just don't know. How do I know that you will stay true to me and not go off and grope the next girl you see? How can I trust you when every time I've tried you go off and do the same thing? I'm not sure if I could handle being with you, having a child for you, and then have you run off on me. I want to trust you but-"_

"_We've been cutting each other off a lot lately haven't we?" Miroku said as he held onto the girl as tight as he could. "there's a reason why I act the way I do my sweet, I've been afraid."_

"_What are you afraid of?" the girl asked_

"_Well, I'm afraid that you won't want me for everything all the time. That you'll grow tired of me later on and leave. And to be honest I don't ever want that to happen. So I try to keep you at arms length by being so flirtatious with all the village women. That way if you do end up finding someone else it won't hurt me so bad if you leave. I hope that you stay but you might not after all this is done. You'll have the chance to go off and start a normal life. And right now I ask you to marry me so that when we finish this, you and I can be together."_

"_Miroku I-"_

"_just, please, say yes!" Miroku exclaimed_

"_Miroku let me finish. I will marry you. Just please try to stop groping the other girls."_

"_would you like it if you were the only one I groped?" he asked as he slid his hand down to her behind. "ahhh"_

_The girl's face lit up in an extreme red, and she pushed the monk off and slapped him muttering "stupid hentai always ruining a good moment."_

_--_

_The battle ground was gore filled. His angel was fighting as hard as she could and she was doing well. Miroku was pleased that the final battle was going so well. So pleased that he almost missed the tentacles spilling out of the beast. He dodged them and ran to be back up for his love. _

_When he got to her e realized she wasn't doing as well as he had previously thought. She was weary from the battle, and Miroku wondered why. She had such good stamina something he got to experience fully, he thought wiggling his eyebrows just a little._

"_What's wrong dear? Why are you so tired?" he asked. When she didn't answer he thought that maybe she didn't hear him. He got distracted then by the flying appendages swirling around. He continued to dodge and hack them away as did his angel._

_Miroku was able to take a glance over at the other 2. He felt that little sense of pride he always felt when he seen how the girl was doing. He did help her with her miko powers after all. She was dominating the scene. She and the other were taking out so many demons on their own it was hard to imagine "Good job Kagome!" he called out_

_He looked back to see Sango struggling with a demon. He threw an ofuda on it and it died with a sizzle._

"_what is wrong?" he asked his angel again._

"_Miroku, I'm pregnant and I'm afraid that we're going to die today," she said looking over at him. That one glance had let the beast over take on her. He shot out a large tentacle and tried to stab her._

_It was going so slow, Miroku couldn't let that monster kill his soon to be wife and child. He jumped in front of it and had his heart ripped out but only in the physical sense. His heart would always live with her, his Sango._

" _I love you," he whispered as he heard the most tortured scream of pain._

_--_

Miroku awoke with all the knowledge. He had to go know. He had to find him. He stood up from his position on the floor and ran. He knew where they would be.

He bolted out the door thinking about all that he now knew. He momentarily stopped when he seen out desolate and broken it was outside. He ignored it and continued to run.

He ran and ran until he could no longer breathe and then ran just a little more. He found the tree and knew that he would be near there. He continued on as if there was a beacon inside of him telling him where to go.

Miroku looked around and seen that this place wasn't as bad as the rest of the place, and it kept getting better as he ran on.

He seemed to pass through a barrier and stopped. He would have to be here. And he was.

"hi Miroku," the man said.

"and hello to you," Miroku replied.

--

A/N: so it has been a while hahaha sorry to those who actually read this (which is barely anyone!) anyways there is the chapter and I decided not to try ad drag it out and make a shorter story. Ah well it will be good! I promise.


	5. Hello Days of Old

Wow a long time has gone by.. Sorry.

Hero's of Time

Chapter 5: Hello days of old

Miroku stared at his old friend and smiled. He walked up and gave him the greatest hug, a hug of a found friend.

"What year is it? And where are we? Have the others come?" Miroku shot out his questions.

"Miroku, only you, I and Kagome are here. The others still have to come, but they will. It has been prophesized that you all would come." the man answered Miroku.

"Kagome is here right, and the prophecy. Do you know it? I only know the first few lines, and I guess that means that I am the first to awaken. Haha I am pure of heart. I always knew it." Miroku said and clenched his fist, "It was just proving it to everyone that I was that was hard."

The man smiled and laughed. He had missed Miroku and his enthusiasm for a long time. "You haven't changed one bit have you?" he said.

"well for me it was as if I died only yesterday, because I did die right? Is this the first time I have been reincarnated?" he asked.

"No you have been through a couple of times, as has Sango and Inuyasha. Hee, you and Sango actually got married in your last life. I was there. Obviously Inuyasha wasn't there, because without Kagome, you never became friends with him."

"so why is it then now that I can recall that final battle and have the idea to fix it even though I have lived before. And the others. Why haven't we done this yet? Why haven't we destroyed Naraku?" Miroku asked with obvious distress. He couldn't understand how he and the others could stand by and let people get hurt. He felt so ashamed of himself it was almost unbearable.

"Miroku, you have no reason to feel ashamed. You did do battle, even though you did not realize who you were. This time is different however. You guys had to wait for Kagome. She wasn't reborn like you were. She came back to her own time, on the exact day that she fell into the well, with absolutely no recollection of who she was or what she had done. Even now, a year later she still doesn't know." the man told Miroku.

"Do you know why she doesn't know? Why she doesn't have any memories?" Miroku asked

"Miroku look around us, do you wonder why this area is so much nicer than the rest of our world? It is because when Kagome died her soul set up a barrier. This will be the meeting spot for all of you. Her soul knew that you would all be reunited and she set up this haven. Naraku's evil has not been able to penetrate this spot." he looked up and touched the tree. "This tree is one of the most important things, it was after all where she first met Inuyasha. It means a lot to her."

Miroku looked up at the ancient tree and sighed. Then he remembered that he had seen this tree while he was running here from before. "Wait, why did I see this tree before as I was running here?"

"Well it is good that you noticed that. It is a pseudo-God tree. The Higurashi shrine was built around this tree to throw off Naraku and not let him be able to find this spot."

"Well okay then. Anyways do you know where Sango is yet? I miss her so much and our death was bad." Miroku's eyes started to cloud up with tears, he remembered that one of the last things Sango told him was that she was pregnant. And then she died. "Did you know that she was pregnant when she was killed?"

"Yes we knew. All of your deaths were bad. You went first actually."

"Are you going to tell me how it went? How it all went?" Miroku asked his long time friend.

"No. I wasn't there so I don't really know what happened. You have to wait for Kagome. She was the last to go I think so you will have to ask her." the man answered.

"Well may we tell her who she was, who she is?" Miroku asked. If they could find out now then they could start practicing and getting ready to defeat Naraku.

"No, if you were to tell her before she was ready it would destroy her. It would be the end. You must not tell her."

"It is so weird to see you so wise and older than me, you know, but I'm glad your back, old friend."

---

Months passed.

Miroku did not share his new found knowledge. He did however become friends with a Kagome that was so like his, but also very different. Kagome began to smile more, feeling more at peace with her new friend. She all but soon forgot about that night, just feeling the presence of it on the very edge of her mind.

Mr. Kitsuna also kept a close eye on the children. He noticed that the half jewel that Kagome had around her neck seemed to glow brighter. The Miroku boy also seemed to notice, and he always seemed happy when he saw.

One day as a treat to the class they got to listen to the radio while working. The music was playing when the news interrupted: _4 more girls, aged 15-18, of medium stature have gone missing. All of the girls share similar features, with black hair and brown eyes. So far there have been reports of 10 of these girls missing. Police are imploring anyone with information to please tell them. We-_

"Opp, sorry class, no more radio. Too bad eh?" Mr. Kitsuna turned off the radio. He didn't want for the class to know that so many girls have gone missing in their age group. That was their parents responsibility anyways.

---

Kagome had been sitting idly chatting away with Miroku. Her other friends had ended up joining the conversation about creepers, when Miroku had looked at a girl called Eri and said, "Oh my goodness, you are just so beautiful I can not help but stare at your pleasing visage. If it isn't too much trouble would you mind bearing my-" he was of course cut short of his question, when a blushing Eri called out "NOOO!" and smacked him. He fell over and everyone laughed.

Kagome, while she was laughing, had a strange urge to look for someone to console about Miroku and his lecherousness. She thought that it was strange and was about to question it when she heard the report of the missing girls. Ever since that night she had been following this story rather closely and had the greatest sense of foreboding.

"_It is only a matter of time… I shall find you, and when I do, I shall kill you, no matter what some silly ludicrous prophecy says…I'll find you."_

--

Miroku heard the news while pretending to be unconscious on the ground. He too had been following the story. He had figured out long ago what else all the girls had in common. He looked over at Kagome and was relieved to see her listening to the news and playing with the half jewel.

He was so curious on how she got that other quarter of the jewel but knew that that information was held until she regained herself.

It was all just a matter of time.

---

Every light in the surrounding area was out. There was only a faint glow, that would sometimes pulse with a sinister evil. A lone figure was walking down the path that lead towards the glow.

She was tall and had blood red lips, to match the deep crimson eyes, set under her dark black eyebrows. She scowled and pulled her feather out of her hair and threw it up releasing a strong gust of wind, blowing away some of the miasma in her way.

"Naraku, you could at least keep some of this miasma out of here," she mumbled more to herself them anyone else.

"Now Kagura is that anyway to speak to me? You shall never have your heart if you continue on this way." a man in a white baboon suit came forwards from the pulsing glow. When he stepped away from the light many demons started to shriek in pain and agony.

Kagura frowned and looked away. Three hundred years ago Naraku had told her that if she helped him fully defeat his enemies and if she was completely loyal to him he would consider releasing her. It was her greatest desire to be as free as the wind. So she obliged to his deal. She had been unswervingly loyal. It disgusted her.

"Kagura, have you found her?" Naraku asked. He turned towards his demons and silenced them. Then he looked back at Kagura. She was taking to long to answer so he placed his hand around her heart and squeezed.

Kagura gasped in pain and clenched at her empty chest. "No-not yet Master. We have rounded up many girls, all of them similar to the one we're looking for, but none of them have the jewel or her powers."

Naraku was not pleased. He had been searching for this girl for five hundred years or so. Ever since he learned about the prophecy involving them all. He had no clue how it went and desperately needed to find out. He also needed to find the other half of the jewel. He was so close to owning it before, that it made his blood boil. Power started to build up inside of him "Kagura duck."

The wind sorceress ducked down just as a vast amount of energy exploded from Naraku's body. All of his demons were killed in it, leaving the surrounding area silent and empty. "Get up." Naraku commanded. Kagura got up as he said and awaited her next instructions.

"We have to find her, she has the jewel, and I need it. Keep looking for her. I shall not be so kind next time and allow you to live if you fail me again." with those words he sent Kagura away to think.

Kagura got up and walked away as quickly as she could. She knew that at these times Naraku was too explosive to contend with.

"I need that girl," Naraku said to himself, " I need her to become my mate and give me her jewel piece. I must find her. I must have her." and with that all the light that was left was completely extinguished.

---

"_Kagome, Kagome, hurry up already we don't have all day." a boy with long hair called out. His hair looked like it was a silverish white tone. Kagome wondered who he was._

"_Who are you?" she called out to the boy. "How do you know me?"_

"_Kagome I'll always be here, I'll always protect you." he said to her. It seemed as though he was leaving. And that scared Kagome. She may not know who he is but she did know that she wanted to be near him._

"_Wait! Where are you going? Who are you? Why won't you answer me?" she called out. She started to run after him, but with each step she took towards him had him going back even more._

"_Kagome hurry up, we don't have all day." he called out again. And then he was leaving._

_Kagome started to run after him even faster then before. "Wait! Wait for me please! Don't go! Don't leave me again!! WAIT!!!"_

"_Don't worry Kagome, I'm not far. I'll protect you. So just shut up already. I'll be there soon." and then, he was gone._

Kagome woke up at that moment and she was crying. She was crying harder than she had ever cried before, harder than even the day she woke up with no memories. All that was running through her mind was 'he's coming, he's finally coming!'

---

"Wake up little brother we're here."

A boy with long black hair opened his dark violet eyes, and looked at his new home.

It was right next door to a shrine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ALRIGHT!!! Ya my chapter is done. Oh god I totally forgot that I was even writing this story. So that is why it has taken sooooo long. But it's done. Enjoy and please review, if you feel like it (Although I hope you do!!)

silver


	6. Inuyasha

Hero's of Time

Chapter 6: Inuyasha

"Wake up little brother, we're here." he heard. He opened his eyes to see his intimidating brother staring off at their new home. He had always been opposed to moving. Now he was even more opposed.

They now lived beside a shrine. A freaking shrine for gods sake. Everything about shrine and priestess' had always made him extremely depressed. He usually avoided it at all costs.

"We're living next to a shrine?" he asked his brother.

"Yes we are, and you are not to complain. I didn't even have to take you in. But now because I have you we needed larger lodgings. And this is what I found on such short notice. Now start bringing things up to the house." his brother did not even look at him while he was talking to him. 'feh, whatever.' he thought.

The boy climbed out of the car and felt the immediate chill of the air. Goosebumps erupted from his skin and he hurried to grab out some of the things that he had brought along. He noticed that the air, though it had an unnatural chill to it, seemed to emanate a certain calm that was familiar, but hard to place.

He heard his brother sigh and tried to gather things more quickly. He had such a temper and didn't feel like letting it out on his brother. For once he recognized that someone was doing something nice for him and he should be more grateful about it.

He gathered his things and walked up the few steps to the door. He hesitated for a second at the threshold of his new home, and then walked in.

It was a nice place. But it was empty. The walls were a pale yellow and only had a few scratches. And the floors were mostly an imitation hard wood vinyl. It wasn't too large but that was okay because there were only going to be two people living there. He walked over to the stairs which were shabby, but otherwise in good repair. The hall upstairs was the same colour yellow as the downstairs. There were two rooms and a shared washroom. He went to the smaller of the two rooms and set his things down on the floor.

He yawned and walked over to the bed that had been set up a few days prior and passed out for the night.

---

"Kagome, hurry up we don't have all day you know." Miroku called up from the bottom of the shrine stairs. Kagome, who had been walking down the steps to meet him froze at his words. Miroku looked up in confusion.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Miroku became slightly confused, but decided to call out again, "Well I said Kagome hurry up, we don't have all day you know."

"Yes I heard that but why did you say it?" she continued down the stairs until she was at the bottom. "Why did you say that Miroku?" she asked again.

Miroku started to walk towards the school and was very puzzled as to why she would want to know. Why did it even matter? "Miroku what made you ask that?" she repeated.

Then it hit him. Inuyasha used to always say that to the group. He laughed a little and looked over at the girl beside him. She was still waiting for an answer. He sighed and thought how sometimes it is such a burden to be the only one who knew about their past.

"Sorry Kagome, it is just something you say, like a figure of speech. It is used when we are running a bit behind, like this morning little miss takes-forever-to-get-ready." he smiled then at her, and walked ahead.

"ahhh sorry Miroku, haha I just had the strangest dream last night, and it kind freaked me out a little." she laughed a little and then stopped talking and caught up with him.

When they got to the school yard there was a group of people all standing around in a circle talking to and staring at something in the middle. Kagome looked with curiosity but made no move towards the circle. She continued on to her homeroom class.

Miroku however did not do the same. He, seeing all the girls in the circle, felt his hand leading him over towards it, in hopes of some grabbing action. He spotted one rather lovely girl and was making his way to her when he seen what all the commotion was about.

"YOU!!!!!" he called out pointing at a boy his age with long long black hair that could rival any girls, and deep violet eyes with a certain coldness around them.

"What the hell are you pointing at weirdo?" the boy asked. He even had the same attitude Miroku thought. The boy continued to stare at him. He crossed his arms and glared at Miroku. Miroku realized that he still was pointing at him.

"No! Not you! Her!" he said pointing at the girl next to the new boy. Then he called out to her, " I was wondering if you would be willing to bear my children?" 'ha the perfect excuse' Miroku thought. The girl blushed a bright red and started giggling uncontrollably. She only stopped giggling for a few seconds to choke out a careless as if, and continued laughing. Miroku, being shot down before school even started, felt an all time low, and let his hand drop down. He then skulked off towards his homeroom and hoped to forget his failure.

The boy in question watched with a weird sense of Deja vu. That whole scene seemed all to familiar, he flicked his long hair back and decided to forget about it. What he really needed to focus on was getting to his classroom.

---

The long haired boy arrived just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. He stood close to the door, waiting for the teacher to notice him. While he was waiting he looked around the class to see that same weird boy from before looking straight at him with a goofy smile spread across his face. The guy had an empty seat both behind him and one behind the girl he was sitting next to. Inuyasha hoped he wouldn't have to sit near the weirdo. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me sir, am I in the right class?"

The teacher who had been ignoring him looked over and seen the newest edition to his class, "Ahhh a new student is in out midst! Well don't just stand there! Get up here to the front of the class and introduce yourself!"

Inuyasha did as he was told but though that his new teacher was an idiot. "Well my name is Inuyasha Avalon, I live with my brother, and I just moved here. Anything else you require to know?" he casually asked the teacher, just glancing at him from over his shoulder, "No I didn't think so. So where shall I sit?"

"Well young sir with that disrespect you can go sit behind Kagome, where you shall be staying after school to serve a detention." Mr. Kitsuna couldn't help but smirk a little. Something about this new student annoyed him, and he knew he was going to have some fun abusing his power as teacher over him.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said and then called out, "Hey, which one of you chicks is Kagome?" he looked around, hoping to sit behind a pretty one.

" I should like it if you did not call me chick, Inuyasha," A girl called out. Inuyasha looked at her and was actually silenced. Something about her was so familiar. The silenced boy walked to the girl and took his seat behind her. She turned around and reached out her hand. Inuyasha flinched ever so slightly that it was unnoticeable, but all the same he did. He wondered why he did that. He was most likely stronger, no he _was_ stronger than her. Why should he fear some wench?

"Feh, I'm not shaking your hand, if that's what you want." he sneered at the girl. Said girl brought in her hand and gave him a smirk.

"As if," she scoffed, "I was only trying to be polite, but apparently you don't understand what true manners are. And by looking at you I can also tell you don't have any idea what a hair cut is either." she smiled and turned back to the front. The boy next to her stared, and then looked back at Inuyasha. It was that stupid boy Inuyasha had already met.

"What are you looking at loser?" he barked out to the strange boy. The dark haired teen just smiled and burst out into laughter. He looked over at the girl beside him and reached out his hand. Inuyasha tensed, waiting for the boy to lay just a finger on her. 'what's going on?' he thought, 'I don't even know this girl. Why should I care if some weirdo touches her?'

He continued to wait, and was relieved to see the boy only reached out to silently ask for a high five. She complied and began laughing with the boy.

"Alright class, lets settle down now and get to work" the chuckling teacher called out to the class. They had things to do.

---

Mr. Kitsuna had his back turned to the class and was teaching them something to do with triangles. Miroku was bored and was not paying attention. Instead he decided to partake in one of his favourite hobbies; fantasizing and listening to pretty girls.

The teen looked over across the room and saw two girls talking heads bent towards each other. They were discussing something important and Miroku wondered what it was. He "accidentally" dropped his pencil, and went to retrieve it.

"And can you believe that two more girls have gone missing?" the one girl asked her friend, her eyes widening at the statement.

"Ya I can't believe it either. All the parents are trying to hush hush it all up, but we're going to hear. And the disappearances have been getting closer and closer to us. We won't even be able to sleep in our rooms alone at this rate." the second girl said.

"You will be able to, but I won't. the only girls missing have black hair, not brown like yours!" the first girl replied to her friend.

Miroku grabbed his pencil and went back to his seat. He looked over at Kagome and sighed. 'well this sucks..' he thought. Just then his right hand started to burn. He looked down to see the faint circle glow, and felt the burning sensation even stronger. He screamed and fell over.

"Miroku? MIROKU!! What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" the boy heard. He vaguely recognized the voice as Kagomes. He clenched his teeth as the burning pain grew from the dead center of his hand and grew.

The monk looked down at his hand to see a black hole appear upon it. It was small but he knew what it was. He closed his hand, and ignoring the pain, got up and looked at the teacher.

"Sir, I don't feel well, I must leave at once!" he called out and ran.

Miroku ran out of the class and then out of the school towards the tree of his past. The beads would have to be there. He needed to get them if he wanted to interact with the people and suppress the evil curse on him.

He continued to run, clenching his hand tightly, hoping that the beads would be there. He passed through the barrier that Kagome still unconsciously kept up and located the tree. Hanging from the lowest branch was a chain of bright blue beads.

Miroku grabbed the beads and said a prayer for buddah, blessing the dormant powers of the chain. He ripped off his shirt, taking much longer than normal as he could only use one hand. He succeeded with the evil shirt and started ripping it, using his teeth. Once he had ripped 3 wide strips he proceeded to make a makeshift guard.

Finished with his task he placed his guard on his hand and wrapped the beads around it. Miroku stood up to admire the handiwork of his efforts. It was a shabby hold, but it wasn't permanent. He decided that when he went to his home he would have to make a new one. The houshi decided that he must pay a friend a visit.

---

Mr. Kitsuna sighed as another day ended. After the strange occurrence with the boy he had decided he had enough. The teacher had sent everyone home, needing to talk to his father about the apparent lack of knowledge he held about those two students.

The young man approached his house and smelled something, something different. All the other smells were there, but this one smelt, just different.

He walked into his home and called out, "Father! I'm home early! There was a disturbance with the boy that you know so much about he-" Mr. Kitsuna stopped as he found out what the different smell was.

"Hello sir, I hope I didn't disturb you too much."

---

Kagome hurried through the dirty streets, hoping to get home quickly since the person she usually walked with had left early.

She walked on keeping her head down hoping to avoid any unwanted attention so she could get home. She felt herself come up against a person and said a quick sorry and excuse me, hoping to get away quickly.

"Wait, where you going pretty girl?" a male voice drawled out to her. She turned around to see the person she bumped into, as well as another male. Both were in their mid-twenties. One was stocky and had the greasiest hair and skin. He leered at her, with a sick maniacal expression on his twisted face.

The other man, the one who addressed her was large. Not fat, but large. He was head and shoulders taller than she, and had large paw like hands, which were currently in fists. He walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hair. "We'll have fun with this one I think, eh Toya?" he pulled the girl by her hair and started to drag her down the street.

Kagome started to hyperventilate. These men were taking her away to God knows where and no one was around to help. She sucked in as much air as she could and screamed.

"HELP ME!! HELP!" she screamed out. She felt her panic build up, something deep within her slowly growing. She screamed again, praying to every known god that this was not going to be her last day.

She felt the extreme power within her reach a maximum and tried to keep it in. It spilled from her body in waves of pure, unadulterated power and exploded in a magenta mass. The man holding her yelped in fear and ran with his friend in tow.

Everything in the area that Kagome was left in felt calmer and more at peace than the rest of the world did. She felt joy, but also felt so very tired. The miko sunk down and landed on her knees. She mumbled something, and fell on her face.

---

Inuyasha had been walking home when he heard screams of fear. Usually he let those go past without notice. People were always getting hurt. Why should he help anyone when given the first chance they would stab him in the back.

But these screams were different. Something inside felt compelled to protect the victim. He started running faster than he ever had to get to the person. He made it just as two men ran past, flowing waves of purple energy following them. He looked at the young girl and recognized her from his class. She collapsed and her ran to her.

Part of Inuyasha looked down at her lying unconsciously and thought her to be so beautiful. Another part of him agreed with the first, but felt outrage that some slime ball had _touched her_. A part of him rose to that, feeling the utmost bloodlust for the men who attempted to hurt her. Inuyasha wanted to chase after them and hunt them down like the animals they were, but he knew he had to take her away and put her in a bed.

So Inuyasha decided to pick her up. He bent down and lifted expecting some strain. He was surprised when he felt none at all. She was very light. Inuyasha carried her bridal style and decided that since he had no idea where she lived, he would take her to his house.

He began a brisk jog to his house, Kagome in tow, and made it there in record time. He carried her up to his room and placed her in his bed. Inuyasha looked at her lying in his bed and felt that the scene was so right.

He had nothing to do since his brother would not be home for hours, so he decided to look after the unconscious girl. He went downstairs to his kitchen and found one of the few large bowls they had and filled it with water. He heated it up and placed on of his wash cloths in it. He began his ascent up the stairs and stopped at the linen closet for and extra blanket.

Inuyasha peeked in his room to see Kagome still sleeping peacefully. He put down the bowl of warm water and placed the blanket on her, tucking it in around her. He then placed the damp cloth on her forehead. For hours he watched her sleep, and he began to wonder when she would wake up. She stirred a few times, but she did not awake.

Inuyasha began to feel drowsy after another hour of sitting watch and fell asleep beside his bed, curled up towards the girl.

---

_Inuyasha was surrounded by nothing but black. He called out, but heard nothing. He began running_ _forewords, but the deep blackness would not shift. 'Where am I?'_ _he thought._

_A scene lit up beside him, and he could see a woman, a beautiful woman, aiming an arrow at him. She looked so familiar, but for the life of him, Inuyasha could not place the girl. She appeared to have some major discomfort, as she struggled with her weapon. Inuyasha reached out to the girl but stopped when he saw his hand. Instead of his regular nails, he had long, sharp looking claws._

_Inuyasha was confused and looked up at the girl to ask her what was going on. He tried to ask her a question, but again nothing would come out of his mouth. The girl aimed her arrow again, this time with more authority. For a moment, Inuyasha thought he saw someone else doing the exact same thing, but then it was gone. Inuyasha tried to ask the girl what she was doing, but he still had no voice._

_The girl started crying, and as the third tear fell from her chocolate colored eyes she released the string of her bow, shooting the arrow at the mute Inuyasha. The last thing he heard was the heart-broken, strangled cry of the girl._

"_INUYASHA!"_

---

A teenaged girl lie sleeping in her bed. She had short, chin length brown hair, and matching eyes, covered by their lids in slumber. She opened her eyes as she felt the pulse of energy flow over her. The girl sat up and smiled. 'So the power was there' she thought. They had all converged. All except herself that is.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alright.

Chapter 6. Any feedback would be appreciated!

And now things are moving along and I am glad!

Thanks for reading!

Silver


	7. Yes they are

Hero's of time

Chapter 7: Yes they are

Kagome could feel warm rays of light shining upon her body. She felt very warm, although her forehead was damp. She snuggled further into her bed and tried to fight the sun's wakeful rays.

She could feel slumbers reaches beckoning her back in when she remembered the events of the day before. She remembered that she had been attacked by two men, when she felt an unfamiliar powers stirring in her inner most self. It had exploded out of her body and then she had passed out. The confused teen also remembered a calming presence she had felt during the night.

Kagome opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her body was being held down by a pair of strong, toned arms. Arms she did not recognize, in a room she did not recognize. The raven haired girl felt her fear build up, and let out an ear splitting scream.

The boy holding her immediately let her go and jumped up, grabbing a large bat from beside him. Kagome almost had to laugh at the sight. The boy was standing, well more like swaying from sleep, holding the bat raised up, on the bed.

She looked at his face and finally recognized the boy. He was the new student, the one whom had been so rude to her. She pulled the covers over her up further, thankful that he had at least not undressed her. The boy let his arm fall realizing it was just her. He rubbed his eyes and jumped off his bed.

"could you not do that?" he asked, not trying to hide his agitation, "you're giving me a headache. Besides I was rather enjoying my sleep for once, and you ruined it." he grabbed a tie from the bedside table and tied back his unruly hair in a low ponytail. He yawned and stretched up raising his arms above his head. He opened an eye to look at her. He made quite the impressive growl, and asked, "feh, what are you looking at?"

Kagome sucked in an audible breath and felt her temper rise. Who was this boy to act so haughtily to her? When she had absolutely no idea where she was, or who she was with? The raven haired girl snapped.

"excuse me?" she asked, "just who do you think you are? I'm the one who woke up this morning, scared out of my mind, not knowing where I was!" Kagome jumped off the bed and went right up to her rescuer, "and what's worse is that I wake up in the arms of a boy I don't even know! You must be some pervert who tried to take advantage of me while I was asleep! I feel so dirty! Ugh you are such a-"

The ranting girl was interrupted by the boy placing a hand over her mouth, "shh," he whispered, "come with me and don't make a peep." he took his hand off of Kagome's mouth and walked out of the room. Kagome, having no where else to go, followed the irate boy.

They walked silently down the bare hallway, keeping as quiet as they could. The ebony haired boy still held the bat, and his name escaped Kagome. He stopped at the end of the hallway and Kagome walked into his well toned back. She blushed a little bit when he turned back to look at her. Said blush vanished as soon as he glared at her. She was about to let out a biting remark when she heard commotion from down below.

"they have jack all here!" a rough voice said from down below. Kagome imagined him to be a big man with an unshaved face, and deep gaunt eyes. She imagined someone almost the same as the day before, and repressed a shudder. The voice continued on saying, "I thought you said they were loaded here boss. I only agreed to come because I thought I was gonna get something outta it."

The voice that replied made the repressed shudder come back with force. It had underlying sense of decay, oily and spine ripping. "Silent Taketo." a faint whisper of something in agony underlining, "we are not her to loot. We are here for that boy. Master believes he is one of the prophesized soldiers to destroy him. Now come. And if you make anymore noise, one peep, and I will slit your throat." Kagome could tell it was no idle threat.

She touched the black haired boys back, and felt a little less fear. The two men down the rickety set of stairs were here for the boy in front of her. She felt him tense up and knew that he had come to the same conclusion. This time she grabbed his shirt and silently pulled, asking him to come with her. He turned and lead her to his room, turning the lock as slowly and quietly as he could.

"We need to get out of here now!" he hissed. The chocolate eyed girl watched as he snuck to the window and tried to lift it. With a wordless question Kagome joined him and together they lifted the tightly shut window. The boy gestured for her to go first, and Kagome looked out the window. They were two stories up, and there was a tree branch just a few meters down from the window.

Kagome paled and backed up just a little from the window. She was afraid of heights. She quailed from the sight and wrapped her hands around her chest. She heard the boy sigh and felt him grab her. He brought his head in towards hers, and for one moment Kagome thought he was going to kiss her. But he moved his lips to her ear and whispered "get on my back and I'll bring you down. Now hurry, because if you get me killed I will haunt your ass till you kill yourself."

He turned towards the window and bent down. Kagome climbed onto his back, thankful that the boy could not see her face. She ducked into his hair, her face a nice cherry tomato red. Kagome berated herself in her head. She couldn't believe that she thought he was going to kiss her. She didn't even know what the boys name was, and she had the absurd notion that he would kiss her. He blush intensified because she thought it would be nice. She closed her eyes and felt wind rush past her face as the boy holding her slipped through the window, and fell to the branch below. He unceremoniously dropped Kagome on the large limb of the tree. He proceeded to climb down the tree, not giving her a backwards glance.

The frightened teen held onto the limb as tightly as she could and slowly shimmied he way down the large coniferous tree. When she got to the bottom she let go of the breathe she didn't know she had been holding. The boy grabbed her arm and started dragging her away from the house. He started running and Kagome was surprised to find he was a fast runner. She ran with him, barely keeping up with his pace. They stopped running about a block away from the school. Bending over to catch their breath, they both contemplated what they heard in the house. Inuyasha was the first to recover, Kagome quickly following suit.

"Who are you?" she asked him, once her breathing was back to normal. She peered at him, wondering with all her might who he was.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Are you stupid?" he asked, "I am the new kid in your class."

Kagome shook her head, trying as hard as she could not to snap back at him, "I know that. I meant what is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha, stupid. Feh how can you not remember?" he said to her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "besides we can't stay here. Staying in one place right now will get us killed." with that said, Inuyasha began walking away, not turning to see if she was following of not.

Kagome took off after him, pausing only for a moment to decide if it was right. She knew it was. They power walked for quite some time, in an awkward silence. Kagome had a billion questions in her head and needed to find a way to ask one.

They walked in circles for a while, when Inuyasha decided to go to the shire he lived beside. He turned back to Kagome and motioned with his head to the general direction of said shrine, "there's this shrine beside my house that we can go to. We should be ok there, and then we can check if those men are still there." Kagome nodded, wondering which shrine they were going to.

One they were on the set path though Kagome got a pretty good idea where they were heading. She did soon recognize the area. They were heading to her shrine. She stopped and looked over at the ebony locked boy. "Inu..yasha..," she called out hesitantly to him.

The boy stopped and looked at her. "what do you want girl?" he replied, rather gruffly to her. She felt her anger boil up at that and walked in front of him.

"excuse me?" she said in fury, "I didn't ask to be in your house, I didn't ask to be dragged away, or have weird guys looking for me. They aren't even looking for me!!" she raised he hands above her head and continued, "and just so you know mister, my name isn't girl, and it also isn't a glare you seem to be throwing my way, it's Kagome!! KA-GO-ME!!"

Inuyasha started to reply when Kagome interrupted him, "and all I wanted to tell you was I know the shrine we're going to. It is my families shrine. So.. Ya.." She said, the fire leaving her a little bit.

Inuyasha shook his head, and looked her dead in the eye. "alright if you know the way, lets go" he looked away, waiting for her to start. The chocolate eyed girl turned around and started walking towards her home.

--

The teens walked in an awkward silence, both looking over at the other, when they thought the other wasn't looking. They circled around Inuyasha's house and climbed up the stairs of the shrine. Inuyasha felt an even greater calm then the one he had first felt when he moved in. He looked over at Kagome to see if she felt it too, but didn't gauge any reaction from her. He looked over at his house and saw the back door slightly ajar. The window beside the door was broken, obviously the entry point of the intruders.

They were after his brother. Inuyasha knew they were. It was part of the reason why he and his older brother had moved in the first place. People were always after him. Inuyasha was never really sure why. They were just there, something he had become accustomed to. His brother, he assumed, was very important.

"Inuyasha!" the ebony haired teen shook his head and looked over at Kagome. She was looking at him expectantly. He tried to remember what she had been babbling about, but couldn't recall it.

"What did you say?" he asked while moving away from view of his home. He started towards the little well house, when he felt a small hand on his back.

"come with me," Kagome said, and started walking in the opposite direction of the little well house. She went to the actual house, and opened the door, and slipped inside. Inuyasha followed her, slipping in after her and shutting the door. He seen her raven hair trailing behind her, as she climbed up a pair of old stairs. He followed again, ending up in a plain room. Kagome sat on the bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"Well, now that we're here.." Kagome started, "Why did I wake up this morning, in your bed, with your arms wrapped around me?" she stared at him waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha stared back, feeling his face heat up at her implications. "Wh-what? I'm not some kind of pervert like that friend of yours, I was helping you" he said standing up and backing away from the raven haired teen.

"Phft, ya right, more like helping yourself to me" she scoffed, while also standing up and placing her hands on her hips. A single lock of hair fell forward and she tucked it back in behind her ear.

"Feh, as if. I could go for better, hell I've had better! No I was saving you, cause you're too weak to save yourself," Inuyasha said, raising his voice. He knew he was lying, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay, first off, you've never had better than me, and you never will, and what do you mean saving me? What did I need saving from?" Kagome said back to the irritated boy, disguising the hurt in her voice. She nervously toyed with the half jewel around her neck while she waited for a reply.

Inuyasha thought about how to best answer her. He finally answered with, " listen, yesterday I was walking home and heard you scream. Usually I don't run to the aid of someone screaming, but something told me to go to you. Don't ask me what since I have no clue," he raised his arms in question, "but when I got to you the men attacking you were running away, and you passed out. There was a weird energy surrounding your body. It felt familiar though."

Inuyasha adopted an angry look then, "it seems that a lot of things have felt familiar since I met you yesterday. I even had a strange dream. What is going on? What have you done to me?" he asked in rage.

Kagome looked at him and tipped her head down. Her bangs were covering her eyes, and she said, "Inuyasha whatever is being done to you, is what is being done to me by you."

----

Mr. Kitsuna glanced at the two empty seats in his classroom. Two empty seats that should have been filled with students.

He looked at Miroku and noticed the boys anxiousness. Before class they had talked, and the monk said that Kagome did not go home the night before. And the night before had been a big one.

"_Hello sir, I hope I didn't disturb you too much," a voice said, as Mr. Kitsuna walked in his home. He was shocked to see a student of his sitting in his living room, chatting with his father, and sipping tea._

"_don't worry about it," he replied in turn, disguising his shock well. He continued on to the small kitchen, and using the last of the warm water, made himself some tea. He returned to the sitting room, and sat across from his father, staring expectantly. _

"_well son, I'm assuming that you want the whole story now?" the old man asked his son. The teacher nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Well then, get comfy, for this tale is long," he started and sighed. Taking a sip of his tea, he started again, "as you know son, I have been around for many years. I was born in the warring states era, as the humans call it. When I was a young kit, my family was slaughtered by a pair of demons, demons called the thunder brothers,"_

_Mr. kitsuna nodded his head. He knew this, what did it have to do with the story? He was about to protest when his father continued, "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that this does not have any plausible connection as to why I know your young student here, or how I know about them. Well as I was saying, after my mother and father were murdered by the thunder brothers I swore revenge. I had heard rumors about a powerful jewel, one that could increase a demons powers one hundred fold. So I sought it out,_

"_this brought me to a pair of travelers, who had a few pieces of the shattered jewel. I was disappointed that it was only a few pieces, but it would have to do. I took the pieces, after tricking the pair, and expected to never see them again." he laughed and shook his head, letting the old memories return to him, " I however did see them again. They found me and took back the jewel shards. Well the girl did anyways. Unfortunately we were found by one of the thunder brothers,_

"_the girl was taken hostage, because she was trying to save me. She was using a bow and arrow set, and was not all that skilled with it. She shot the monster in the nose and sliced off what little hair he had. He took the girl, and left me behind."_

"_So who is this girl?" the teacher asked, "what happened to her, and what does Houshi have to do with her?"_

"_My son he has much to do with her. He knew her, he knows her. You know her too in fact. She is known as Kagome, now and also back then."_

_Mr. Kitsuna stared at his father in disbelief. How could a girl be around five hundred years ago, and also be around today. Unless.. "Father, is this Kagome girl a demon? I mean I never sensed and demonic aura around her, more of a pureness in fact, but then again she would have to be strong to still appear to be a sixteen year old girl," he trailed off in thought._

"_Kenji my son, I -" the elder man started._

"_Whoooa, Mr. Kitsuna your name is Kenji? Kenji Kitsuna.. I like it!" Miroku exclaimed, interrupting._

"_Yes that's my name. my older brother is named Tao Kitsuna. Mother named us well." Kenji said, bowing his head in respect for his mother. His father did the same. After a minute, Kenji looked back up at his father, "please continue father."_

"_Well as I was saying, no Kagome is not a demon. She is a miko. A strong one. And I know what you are thinking right now. You were always the smart one. Mikos do not have the ability to extend their lives for five hundred years. Kagome is not from the time of my youth. She is from this time."_

_Kenji's brain started working overtime. How could Kagome be from this time, if she was in the past? It did not make sense. "Father, how is this possible?" he asked, stumped._

"_she was born in this time. 16 years ago her soul was born again for the first time in 550 years." he scratched his head and looked over at Miroku. "well I think it's been 550 years, right?"_

_The monk thought for a moment, thoughtlessly tugging at the brace on his arm. "Yes I believe that it has been that long. Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to the goshinboku for 500 years correct? So yes 550 years. Geez her soul took much longer to come back then mine did. How many times have I been through now, 3, 4 times?" _

_The man nodded and looked at his son, "do you understand yet who these people are? Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and one more female named Sango. I know that you should know who they are."_

_It only took a second for Kenji to figure out who they were, he gasped and said, "father are you saying they are the four heroes, destined to destroy Naraku? The ones who have been reincarnated to get to this time. That the sweet innocent girl I have come to know quite well this past year is the strongest miko since Midoriko?"_

"_she is."_

"_and that must mean you know the stories so well because you were there."_

_This time Miroku nodded his head, saying, "Yes, Shippou here was there, even before I joined the group."_

_---------------------------_

Chapter seven!

Yay me! It didn't take almost a year

Lol anyways.. Mr. kitsuna now has a name. it felt weird to always write Mr. kitsuna. Too formal for me. Another character will be added next chapter. Bet you can't guess who it will be? ;p lol

Anyways thanks for reading, I wouldn't mind if you reviewed me either. Makes me wanna write J

silver


End file.
